A Close Shave
by bauerfreak
Summary: Who knew shaving a man's face could be so fun? Nick and Sara are about to find out.


A/N: So I hope you don't think I'm a totally sicko, but this just popped into my brain and wouldn't leave. I would just like to say that George Eads is the hottest man alive and I would jump him the first chance I got. Hope you Snickers smut-lovers enjoy this. Please review!

She didn't know why she'd insisted on doing it, but she just couldn't resist the urge. Something about the closeness, the proximity, the need for a steady hand, made it strangely erotic to her. Sara Sidle sat on the bathroom counter one warm Las Vegas night, with her boyfriend Nick trapped safely between her legs. In her right hand, she held his razor, and her other was perched on his neck, holding his head in place. The scent of his shaving cream filled the air, along with their steady, deep breathing. Nick had just gotten out of the shower, dressed in only a pair of Adidas track pants; Sara in a tiny white tank top and matching panties.

Nick held his breath as she made her first stroke upwards. The girl must have taken a psycho pill, he'd thought, when she'd first made the request. But now he realized he was kind of enjoying it. It was so adorable the way she was biting her lip, trying hard not to cut him, and trying hard to concentrate. She wouldn't be able to for long if he had anything to do with it. Nick's hands were on either side of Sara, resting on the bathroom counter as he leaned forward slightly to give her better access. He had a feeling this would take longer than usual, but that was just fine with him.

Sara noticed his nervousness and laughed after she'd finished the first stroke. "Relax, Stokes, it's just a little razor. Not like if I cut you, you'd bleed out all over the bathroom floor."

"I'll take that into consideration when you're the one with a sharp blade to your face." He teased back, showing his laugh lines. Sara pushed on his chest a little bit, but he was so strong that he didn't budge.

"Stop laughing or I really will cut you." Sara told him. Nick immediately obeyed, like a child who'd just been reprimanded for laughing at church. She thought she had all the power, so Nick removed his hands and instead placed them at her hips. He saw her breath hitch for a moment and knew he had her. Tick tock, Sara. Let's see how long you last.

Sara closed her eyes for a moment to regroup after she felt Nick's hands on her barely-clad body. Damn it, damn it! She so had him! Then he had to go touch her like that. Her insides were melting like a popsicle on a hot Las Vegas day, and he knew what he was doing. He thought he was so good. Sara smiled a little to herself and replaced her hand on his neck. This time, she sighed out a little bit as she made one long, smooth stroke up his face, knowing it turned him on. She made another stroke before reaching behind her to wash off the razor in the basin.

Nick breathed out as Sara twisted her body a little to reach the sink. Damn, she really knew how to use that voice of hers against him. Nick took the opportunity to start tracing patterns enticingly slow on her hips. Sara, however, had steeled her reserve and if it had gotten to her, she didn't show it. Nick knew her well, though. Yeah, he was turning her on. And the view he was getting right now…whew! Her tanktop rode up a little bit, revealing a sexy patch of skin on her perfectly toned body. God, she didn't know how beautiful she was.

Oh, but yes she did. Sara knew he was a sucker for skin and planned to use it against him. She caught him looking at her belly when she faced him again. Sara gripped him rather firmly this time, and felt his pulse racing beneath her careful fingers. Muah ha ha.

Nick was feeling himself harden and knew there was really no way to hide it. Pitched tent forming! Damn his anatomy! He decide to make her wriggle, reaching around to rub the small of her back under her tank top. Sara arched into his hand, encouraging him not to stop as she continued to shave him. Nick stepped foreword slightly and pulled her in closer, making sure she was aware of his quivering member.

Sara gasped as she felt his hardness pushed into her stomach, but continued to work. She wasn't going to let him win that easily. As Nick leaned in a little closer, knowing his proximity was turning her on, Sara turned his head to the side before he could make a move. Nick moaned as she started shaving the other side of his face. Again, she reached around to wash off the razor and this time, Nick placed a hand on her hip. He started rubbing gently with his thumb at her hipbone, and then let it slide beneath her panty line just a little bit to make her wanton. As quickly as it had popped under, he slipped it back out and stilled his hands, driving her mad. He had talented hands and he knew it.

Sara let out an annoyed sigh at the loss, knowing he was toying with her more. He was daring her to make another move. Sara decided to make him wait still, and she patiently finished shaving his face right where his neck and head met. When she was done she put the razor down and reached for the towel that had been sitting on the counter. Sara reached up and managed to dry the excess shaving cream in the most erotic way he had ever experienced. He didn't know quite how she'd done it, but she did.

"All done." She declared. "Not one cut." Sara said proudly, leaning back on her hands.

"Thank you." He said. Now, with no more distractions, Nick decided to make his move, knowing she wanted this just as much as he did. His hands on her thighs stroking gently, he leaned over and caught her lips with his, the kiss fast becoming steamy and heated. He delivered short, hot kisses, letting her know exactly what was on his mind. They'd been toying with each other for the past fifteen minutes, and it was getting too much to bear.

Sara responded immediately, pushing back on his lips and sitting back up straight. Her arms went around his neck as their tongues met in a deep, satisfying kiss. Nick's hands went to the underside of Sara's knees, pulling her closer yet and grinded himself into her, letting her know what she didto him. Sara moaned, wanting nothing more than to have him buried inside her. They continued kissing passionately as Sara reached into his pants and gave a lustrous stroke to his thick member, causing his breathing to momentarily stop.

"God, Sara." He moaned, and his hips involuntarily thrust in her warm hands. She continued to stroke him as his mouth latched on to the skin just below her ear and slowly worked his way down her neck, his hands working up and down her beautiful long legs the entire time. As he reached her shoulder, Nick pushed the strap of her top off, letting it fall down her arm. He tugged down the fabric a little more, allowing his eyes to feast on her perfect globe. Nick cupped the mound in his hand, squeezing at just the right pressure, causing Sara to momentarily stop, throwing her head back. Nick ducked his head and took the tip into his mouth, lapping and sucking at it forcefully. The perfect pressure and the feel of his hot mouth on her breast was sending Sara reeling, and she vocalized her pleasure.

Nick felt himself become harder and harder with each stroke of Sara's hand. She knew exactly how to touch him to drive him mad. Sara played with the tip a few moments before again showering him with powerful, quick strokes. He knew he couldn't last much longer, so he stopped her hand and placed it on his bare chest instead. Nick pulled his pants the rest of the way off, kicking them to the side and then started to prepare Sara. He pulled her tank top the rest of the way down, exposing her other breast, the fabric pooling at her waist, giving her newly uncovered breast a few hot kisses. Then he reached for her panties, hooking the fabric under his fingers and removing them promptly. He reached between her legs to test her readiness for him and was pleased to find her soaking wet. Placing his hands on her hips to hold her steady, he looked into her eyes for permission.

"You ready?"

Sara nodded and kept her eyes on his. Nick glanced down momentarily to position himself and then slid into her easily. Other times, the couple made sweet, slow, emotional love, but this was not one of those times. They could both tell they wanted it hot and fast, and Nick immediately started pumping into her fast, causing Sara tocry out, not in pain, but from the power of it. The couple kissed occasionally, but concentrated on creating a deliciously rough friction between them. Sara wrapped her legs around his butt and grunted as she stared into his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Nicky, right there. Right there! Just a little harder!" She begged him. Hearing her plead with him to take her turned Nick on even more, and he started thrusting with more vigor, his hands going to her butt. The pace, however, was hard for even him to keep up with, so he started alternating between short, hard strokes and longer, softer ones.

Sara seemed to be enjoying them both seeing she was whimpering and saying his name over and over again. Her arms where around his back, clinging to him as he took her hard and fast once again. She bit down on his shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to push him over the edge, feeling her muscles tighten around him. Seconds later, Nick picked up the pace and with a few more powerful thrusts, came inside her, Sara following seconds later. He stayed inside her as they caught their breaths, resting their foreheads together. When they had recovered, Nick slowly pulled out and kissed Sara on the forehead. It was a tender touch, in contrast to the wild, fast, take-no-prisoners sex they'd just given each other. He then ducked his head down to give her several lazy, loving kisses to her mouth. Nick picked Sara up in his arms, causing her to squeal with delight as he carried them to their bed. Nick layed her down gently and then covered them both with a sheet. He'd learned that she liked to cuddle after sex, and he didn't mind at all. He dropped another kiss to her temple as he pulled her close, him on his back and her on her side.

"Now, see, why isn't a woman shaving her legs as sexy as a man shaving his face?" Sara wondered out loud.

Nick made a funny face. "Sara…come on. You can't be serious." He looked down at her.

"I wanna know, Nicky." She said with a smile on her face.

"Leg stubble is not sexy, Sara, but with a guy...It just displays his manliness."

"Manliness? Is that what it is?" She teased, touching his freshly shaven face.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'm afraid not, Stokes."

"Okay, Miss, 'Right there, Nicky! Don't stop!'" He mimicked her higher pitched voice. Sara slapped him on the chest lightly and then leaned up to kiss him.

"I'll have you know I do think you're sexy, but it's definitely not the stubble."

"Oh really? And I'll have you know that even if you had a little stubble, I'd think you were really sexy too."

Sara smiled and kissed him again.

"But I'm definitely not shaving them."


End file.
